Top of the World
by Old Fiat
Summary: Momo hearts Ann, Akira hearts Ann, who does Ann like? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Top of the World

By Old Fiat

buy Fiat (especially multipla)

**Disclaimer:** Why do we even need these? This is a _fan fiction_ site, no? Okay, whatever. I do not own the Prince of Tennis (other than the mangas I bought… but that doesn't count). All Prince of Tennis stuff is the property of creator Takeshi Konomi.

**Summary:** Momo hearts Ann, Akira hearts Ann, who does Ann like? 

**Notes:** I decided to write this because when my younger sister and I play Prince of Tennis we always through in the plot twist of Momo/Ann:Akira/Ann:Ann? So I thought I'd make a fanfiction about it. Please read and review. Old Fiat may not have a chance to update because we will be travelling on the continent (Europe) again, but we'll do our best.

**Chapter One: **

Takeshi Momoshiro was top of the world. He was full of confidence and was going to go do what he had been planning on all spring. Ask Ann Tachibana on a date with him to lunch or a film. He had some orchids in hand and some chocolates stored carefully in his messenger bag. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly on it.

'Hello?' Kippei Tachibana wrenched the door open. 'What are you doing here Momoshiro of Seishun?'

'We have titles now? Okay, I'll play along then Tachibana of Fudomine,' Momo rolled his eyes. 'I'm here to see Miss Ann Tachibana.'

'Well you can't,' Kippei gave him a significant look. 'She's talking to Kamio.'

'Whatever, that doesn't mean that I can't see her,' Momo tried to squeeze past Kippei but he couldn't. 'Let me in!' he shouted.

'What's going on?' Ann came down the stairs, closely followed by the speedy Akira Kamio. 'Momoshiro? Hi, what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to see you but this brute won't let me in!' said Momo, disgruntled.

'Kippei let him in,' Ann grabbed Kippei's hand and pulled him out of the doorway. 'I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness.' She glared at Kippei.

'That's all right,' Momo scratched the back of his neck. 'May I talk to you alone?'

'Yes, of course,' she said. 'Follow me.' They walked upstairs to Ann's room which was decorated in Pink and Teal. 'What is it?' she smiled and sat down on the bed.

'I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me,' Momo had lost a bit of confidence in the doorway, but not all. 'Like to a lunch, or the cinema.'

'Oh, Momo, I'd love to,' said Ann, she looked like she meant it. 'But I'm going out with Akira.'

'What?' Momo was shocked. 'I didn't know you liked him?'

'Well, truthfully I don't really,' she said, lowering her voice. 'But I feel really bad for him. His mother died six months ago giving birth to his little brother and he's really down.'

'Well,' Momo tried not to sound too heartless. 'I would feel better, if I was Akira, to know that I was going out with a girl that liked me rather than one that's pretending to.'

Ann made a noise of agreement.

'So, will you go to the cinema with me?' Momo smiled in a sympathetic way. 'Please say yes.'

'Okay,' she grinned. 'But Akira can't know.'

'Of course not,' Momo put his hand over his heart. 'I shall take this secret with me to the grave.'

'Or until Akira gets another girlfriend.'

Momo gave a half smile. 'It could happen.' They both laughed.

—Seigaku Tennis Practice; the following day—

'What's wrong with you?' Kaoru sneered.

'Nothing, Viper, I'm going on a date!'

'Who would be so stupid as to go out with you?' Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

'Ann— er, you wouldn't know her, she's not in your year,' Momo sighed.

'It's Tachibana Ann, isn't it?' said Eiji, giving O'Chibi a noogie. 'Where are you going?'

'The cinema,' said Momo. 'But don't tell anyone. Especially Akira Kamio.'

'Why? Does he like Ann too?' Inui was writing all this down.

'Yes, but she's just dating him because she feels sorry for him,' Momo grinned. 'She really fancies me, not him.'

'Tachibana's younger sister is dating you?' Fuji retied his trainers. 'That interesting.'

'Don't go spreading it around though,' Momo looked around. 'Or she could be in a lot of trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2

Note: hey! Thanks for the review! I'm the member of Old Fiat that never gets any reviews and it's nice to have one. Thanks loads.  -Old Fiat, drive/buy fiat.

**Chapter Two:**

-KNOCK—KNOCK-

'Hello?' Kippei pulled the door open to face Momoshiro again. 'What're you doing back here?'

'I've come to pick up my date,' Momo pushed Kippei's shoulder. 'So let me in.'

'You can't go out with Ann,' Kippei said. 'She's dating Kamio. I'm happy with the arrangement and so is she so go away.'

Momo raised his eyebrows. 'Get out of the way. Ann!'

Ann entered. 'Hello Momo.' She ducked under Kippei's arm and grabbed Momo's hand. 'So, where do you want to go?'

'Er, I heard there's another Die-Hard film playing,' Momo smiled. 'Wanna see that?'

'No,' said Ann. 'I'd much rather see a film that's not all explosions.'

'Okay, let's go get ice cream in the park,' Momo pulled her away from the door frame where Kippei was looking murderous. 'Few,' said Momo, once out of earshot of Ann's older brother. 'He's so weird.'

'I know,' said Ann. 'But whatever, he's my brother for life.'

'Till University do you part,' Momo grinned. Ann laughed. 'What flavour would you like?'

'I'll have strawberry,' she said.

'Okay,' said Momo. He ordered their ice cream (he got chocolate) and they sat on a bench watching some roller-bladers. The bladers suddenly stopped and stared at the couple. Momo didn't care, he felt too good, everything was working out bril-

'Ann?' one of the bladers skated very quickly towards them. 'Ann? What are you doing here.' Crap, it was Kamio, come to spoil everything.

'Oh, hi Akira,' she said nervously. 'I just saw Momo here and he offered to buy me some ice cream so-

'That won't be necessary,' Kamio gave a nervous laugh and shoved some money into Momo's hand. 'There, for her ice cream. Bye!' he skated off.

Momo gave a sigh of relief. 'Let's get out of here.'

They left the park and walked over to the shops.

'What do you want?' said Momo, pulling out his wallet. 'I've got three weeks allowance, all here to spend on you!'

'That's very nice of you but I've got my own money,' Ann smiled. 'How about I buy you something.'

'That's a much better idea than mine!' Momo laughed. 'What're you going to get me?'

'You'll see,' she gave a mysterious smile.

Oh no, thought Momo. She's going to buy me some lame present like cologne or a necklace.

But she didn't. Ann wasn't that kind of person. She bought Momo an xBox 360 which he thought was great.

'You're the best date ever!' said Momo, after they left the video game store.

'And how many have you been on?' Ann raised an eyebrow but smiled at the same time.

'Er, this would be the first,' Momo pulled her into a candy store. 'Not counting the time I had to escort my cousin to some dance. She was my cousin though, so that doesn't count.'

'I would hope not,' she looked in the candy drawers. 'What are you going to buy me?'

'4 kilos of fudge,' said Momo. 'You wouldn't mind that would you?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. Two! (and the ! is not a factorial thing) Thank you very much. To the one whose name began w/ a 'u' (bad memory) I'm sorry about Tachibana Kippei, yes, I did make him a bit grumpy. It is a bit out of character but I thought—since one of his schools opponents is going out with his sister—he might be a bit angry, but I'll try to tone it down a bit. 

**Chapter Three:**

'Hello, Tachibana house-hold, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Hi Kippei, it's me Akira. I'm calling to speak to Ann.'

'All right, one moment please.'

-

'Hi Akira!'

'Hi Ann, what were you doing hanging out with Momo today?'

'Oh, like I said, I just saw him in the park and decided to buy me an ice cream.'

'Okay, well, do you think that we could meet up after practice tomorrow and maybe go somewhere?'

'Er, sure, yeh, that'd be great.'

'Okay, I love you, bye.'

-CLICK-

'Hello, Momoshiro house-hold, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Hi, this is Ann Tachibana, calling to speak to Takeshi.'

'Okay, just one moment please.'

-

'Hello Ann!'

'Hi Momo, I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow. Akira wants to go somewhere with me.'

'Oh, man. That's too bad. I'll see you Saturday then, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Bye-bye.'

'Ciao.'

-CLICK-

--The next day after tennis practice (at fudomine)—

'Hi Ann, sorry I'm late,' Kamio was slightly out of breath. 'They kept us a bit long.'

'It's okay, where did you want to take me?'

'To the art museum, they're having a gallery of Leonardo Da Vinci. I thought you might enjoy it,' he gave a weak smile.

'Of course,' said Ann, giving his hand a quick squeeze. 'I'd love to.'

a—Saturday—

'So what was your date with Kamio like?' Momo smirked.

'Nice, very nice,' she gave a sympathetic smile.

'Nice… was it any fun? An art museum?'

'It was fine Momo, you don't need to be so cruel.'

'Oh, Ann, I'm just making fun of him because he's my rival.'

'I think we've astablished that he's not. I don't like him that way. It's all pity.'

'Yeh,' said Momo, sheepishly. 'Wanna go out to dinner?'

'Sure, where?'

'I know this sushi place where I can eat cheap!'

--

'Hi Taka! My date and I would like a table please.'

'Of course, I'll have it arranged.' Taka walked off to get someone to wait on them. A few seconds later someone led them over to a small table.

'Isn't this place nice?' Momo smiled at her. She looked very pretty today. 'AND it's cheap for me because I'm on the team!'

'Cool,' Ann returned his smile. She shrieked suddenly and pushed her hair in front of her face.

'What is it?' whispered Momo, bending closer to her. 'What's wrong.'

Ann pointed her thumb over towards the door where stood Ibu Shinji and a very pretty girl.

'Oh,' Momo said and ordered for them.

'You said this is a good place? –mutter mutter- One of the Seigaku people's dad owns this place,' Shinji and the lady were sitting so close that you could hear their conversation.

'Listen bro, don't act too grumpy, can't you ever smile?'

'No.'

'I think we should leave,' said Ann quietly. 'Shinji and Akira are very close, this could be very risky for our relationship.'

'Well, I already ordered and I don't want to waste food,' Momo pushed some of her hair behind her ear. 'If he recognizes you, just say you don't know who he is.'

Ann giggled.

After dinner, Momo walked Ann home.

'See you later Ann,' said Momo.

'Thanks for the dinner Momo,' she pushed open the door. 'I'll see you… Thursday afternoon?'

'Okay, bye,' Momo walked off feeling very very happy… until he walked into the most repulsive thing ever…

'What are you doing out so late Momo?' said Kaoru.

'Dropping off my date, thank you,' Momo walked around him. 'You shouldn't be out creepy this late Kaoru, otherwise the police will pick you up.'

'Shut up, I'm trying to get in some extra exersize.'

'Yes, I do think you need an exorcism.'

'That's not what I meant you idiot.'

'Do you want to fight?'

'No,' said Kaoru. 'I want to work on my calves, goodbye.' He jogged off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** This chapter is very short but pretty eventful. To Insanely Unstable: Yes, I do update quickly. Mainly because of reviews, I don't update unless I get reviews. So thank you very much for reviewing my story! I hope you will continue to do so.

Oh yes, extra. When Momo say's that he'll 'Hire Fuji-sempai'…etc. that is a joke, Momo's not that violent… j'espaire.

**Chapter Four:**

Eiji grinned broadly. 'How was your date with Ann-chan? Heehee, that's fun to say! Ann-chan, Ann-chan, Ann-chan!'

'It was fine, but Shinji and I guess his sister showed up at the restaurant so we had to be very careful,' Momo put his racquets back in his case.

'I don't think you should be dating young Miss Tachibana,' said Tezuka, Shusuke nodded in agreement. 'It's risky and not that you're in any danger from Kamio but the guilt would kill you.'

'How would you know?' Momo looked up interested. 'Anyway, I don't feel guilt.'

'I don't know,' Tezuka shrugged. 'But I think it's stupid to do this. It seems like something in which you shouldn't be involved.'

'Aye,' Shusuke said, everyone raised their eyebrows and stared at him. 'Momo, ditch her now while you're not that attached.'

'No!' Momo frowned. 'I don't care about Kamio, okay? Ann and I are staying together. The End!'

'Whatev,' Shusuke yawned and walked off with the captain.

'I agree with Fuji-sempai,' Kaoru sneered (again). 'It's not worth your trouble or time to be going out with Ann.'

'You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend!' Momo laughed cruelly.

'I do so!' Kaoru blushed. 'You just haven't met her!'

'Maybe because she doesn't exist or is a guy?' Momo laughed again. 'You don't have to lie to me Kaido. No girl in her right mind would go out with you and everybody knows that.'

'I don't need to prove anything to you.'

'Yes, especially false information which cannot be proved,' Momo smiled and Kaoru stormed off.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Echizen watched Kaoru's back as he walked away. 'What if he tell Akira?'

'Then I shall hire Fuji-sempai to mutilate him.'

Echizen looked a little bit surprised. 'When are you going out with Ann next?'

'This Thursday, you can tell the rest of the team but not anybody else, 'kay?'

'All right.'

'Later.'

'Bye,' Echizen walked off.

—Thursday Afternoon—

'Hello, Kamio house-hold, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Yes, this is Kaido Kaoru calling to speak to Kamio Akira.'

'I'll get him, just wait one moment.'

-

'Hello? What're you doing calling me, snake boy?'

'Don't call me that, I'm calling to give you some information.'

'Of what sort?'

'Relating to your girlfriend, young Miss Tachibana.'

'What of her?'

'I will not tell you because I don't think it would be right but go to the park now and you shall see.'

'Why should I?'

'Because, she and Momoshiro Takeshi are to meet-up there.'

'What? Why? Ann doesn't like Momo and maybe they're just playing tennis.'

'Maybe.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** Hello! Three reviews on the last chapitre? Probably because I didn't update for a while. I'm sorry! But I had Pascha and that kept me occupied all weekend (and Friday). In the comments which you leave (please?), give suggestions on who should be Kaido's girl and what Momo should do or what Kamio should do. Thanks! –Old Fiat, Buy Fiat

**Chapter Five:**

'Hi Ann,' said Momo, walking briskly towards her. 'What do you want to do here?'

'I thought maybe we could get ice cream again or maybe play a match or so… and then hang out.'

'Too tired for tennis, like ice cream instead,' Momo walked over to the stand. 'Same as before Ann?'

'Yes.'

'All right,' Momo came back carrying to kid sized bowls of ice cream. He gave the strawberry one to Ann and sat down to eat the chocolate.

'Momo,' said Ann, licking some ice cream off her spoon. 'I really like you.'

'Er, thanks,' Momo raised an eyebrow and continued to eat. Then out of no-where, she kissed him. Once they separated Momo said: 'Waoh, thank you , I lo-

'Momoshiro of Seishun! Stop attacking my girlfriend!' Kamio Akira came running towards their bench.

'Oh God,' Momo turned away.

'Stay away from her!' Kamio grabbed Ann's hand and pulled her up so she was standing. 'Don't you dare touch her again!'

'Er, Akira-

'No Ann, I'll talk to him,' Momo gestured for Kamio to sit down. Kamio obliged. 'Now how about you go for a short walk, would that be okay?' Ann walked off, looking nervous. 'Okay,' Momo turned to Kamio. 'Your, Ann's, and my relationship is like Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine's from X-men, eventually she'll die and we'll both be miserable.' Momo chuckled to himself but then saw tears in Kamio's eyes.

'That's not funny,' his voice was cracking, which made Momo very nervous. 'She loves me! Not you, okay? She's probably just dating you to get secrets about Seigaku Tennis Club!'

'No, she actually does like me,' Momo sneered. 'You are the one she doesn't like. You see Kamio, Ann is just dating you because she feels sorry for you because your mum died.'

'That's a lie!' Kamio shrieked and stood up. 'I hate you Momo and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you never ever see Miss Tachibana again!'

'What're you going to do? Cry at her?' laughed Momo.

Kamio ran off. Ann came back over to Momo.

'What did you tell him?'

'The truth,' Momo yawned. 'Now let's get some more ice-

'Oh no! Please tell me you're joking?'

'I'm not, I told him you like me and all you can give him is pity,' Momo grinned. 'Now let's get some ice-cream!'

'I'm sorry Momo,' she stood up. 'I've got to go repair the damage. What if he does something awful? Like—oh I dunno—kill himself?'

'That would be dreadful… in principle,' said Momo. 'I guess you better go, see you later, call me!'

'Okay!' She ran off.

—Tennis Practice at Seishun, next day—

'Okay, which one of you good for nothings told Kamio about Ann and I?' Momo was furious.

'Do you like your position as a regular?' Tezuka raised a finely arched eyebrow.

'I did,' said Kaido, proudly. 'I told Kamio to go to the park and see something of interest to him, hahaha.'

'You filthy snake! I'll kill you!' he grabbed Kaido's shirt collar.

'Looking for a fight?' Kaido smiled. 'I think you found the best freaking fight in town.'

'This ain't a town, Kaido-senpai, it's a city,' Echizen snickered. 'And I know five people who could kill you and sell your –

'What's going on over here?' Coach Ryuzaki came to them. 'Why are you fighting?'

'Because Kaido here is a snitch!' Momo said, furiously.

'Mm, and what did he do?' she gave a condescending half-smile. Momo explained. 'Whatever, you guys need to get to work.'

'Hey Momoshiro,' Inui opened the data-book. 'Could you try and weasel some of Fudomine's secrets out of her?'

'No, that would be dishonest,' Momo lifted his chin.

'But, of course, dating her behind her other boyfriends back is not,' Kaido's eyes flashed and he smiled cruelly.

'I'll get you somehow,' Momo glared at Kaido who started to laugh.

—Later, at the Fuji residence—

'Hello, this is the House of Fuji, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Yes, this Momoshiro Takeshi, calling to speak to Fuji Shusuke.'

'Okay, here he is.'

--

'Hello? Momo, why are you calling me?'

'I wanted to know what kind of dirt you have on Kaido.'

'None.'

'Any information?'

'Er, yeh, what do you want and how much are you willing to give?'

'Let's see… £50… does he have a girlfriend, really?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'I all-ready answered your question, and I've got to go… later, Momo.'

He hung up.

'Come on Shusuke! Get on your shoes now or we'll be late for the Knitting Club!'

'I'm coming Captain! I'm coming!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** 8 reviews is a lot for me! Thank you very much. I know this chapter is just so I can connect the last chapter to the next one and is probably not necessary but skipping straight to chapter 7 would be a bit odd wouldn't it? Anyway, please review. Thanks for the idea about Tomo/Kaido by the way Uranaikko (I think that's your pen name…), I'll probably use it in the next chapter. Yes, Kaoru is a bit mean here, but he's a very disgruntled boy… haha. Anyway, please continue to review! –Old Fiat, Buy Fiat

**Chapter Six:**

'Hello, Kaido residence, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Yes, this is Kamio Akira, I wish to speak to Kaoru if he is available.'

'Of course he is, don't be stupid, let me get him.'

--

'Kaoru here.'

'What you said was true! They are going out… and Momoshiro's being a real jerk, Ann was mine first and he refuses to agnoledge that.'

'So, I was right. Why did you call me?'

'I wanted to know if you will be able to tell me when their other dates are to take place?'

'No, I'm afraid I revealed myself to Momoshiro as his betrayer. However, I do know someone who would be able to tell me if I paid him… I'll get back to you, bye.'

--

'House of Fuji, who would you like to speak to?'

'Fuji Shusuke please.'

'Call their house then, Sir.'

--

'Hello, this is the house of Fuji, may I please ask who's calling?'

'Kaido Kaoru for Fuji Shusuke, if you please.'

'All right.'

--

'Hello, why are you calling me again?'

'When did I call you before?'

'Oh… wait, never mind… it wasn't you who called me before. Disregarde!'

'Whatever… I was wondering if you could tell me something… about Momoshiro.'

'Again? Haven't I told you enough?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh yes, disregarde. What do you want to know and how much are you giving?'

'£40.'

'I—fine—I'll be charitable just this once. What do you want to know?'

'When is Momo and Ann's next date?'

'Tuesday in the afternoon at the roller-hall.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'Toodles!'

Kaoru hung up.

'Fuji… I think I dropped a stitch!'

'Hold on! I'll get my mum!'

—At the Tachibana Residence, Monday afternoon—

Kippei walked over to the door and pulled it open. 'Hello? Akira! What're you doing here? You're all wet! Don't go out in the rain without an umbrella again.'

'Sorry Captain, I just want to ask you some questions.'

'Okay, sure, just take off this coat,' Kippei pulled the coat off of Akira and hung it up somewhere. 'Now, what did you want to ask me?'

'I was wondering if you knew about Momo and Ann… that they were going out… before I did,' Akira looked afraid to hear an answer.

'Well,' Kippei was very uncomfortable. He wished that Kamio would stop staring at him like that. 'Yes, but I—

'Never mind, I'm going, bye,' Kamio grabbed his coat and started to leave when Kippei grabbed his shoulder.

'Kamio, I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry that I didn't, but I think I can help you split them up.'

'That would be lovely, thank you, please call me later. I have to go to a party and I need to go home and change first. See you later,' Kamio walked out into the rain and left.

—At a Café, Tuesday early afternoon—

'So,' Kaoru sipped his coffee. 'You finally made it.'

'I'm sorry,' Akira inclined his head slightly. 'My dad's making me watch my little brother.'

'I quite understand, just put the baby on your lap and let's talk.'

'Did you find out when their date is to be?'

'Yes,' Kaoru ordered a demitas for his tablemate. 'Later this afternoon at the roller hall.'

'So how are we going to do this? Tachibana-kun said he'd help out.'

'We're going to go there and—

—Later that afternoon, the roller hall—

'Thanks for helping me skate,' Ann kept slipping. 'I'm awful on roller skates, fine on inlines… but roller skates…'

'That's all right,' Momo was holding onto her arm and shoulder. 'Would you like me to get you a refreshment?'

'Er, yeh, that'd be great,' She smiled and they skated over to a place where they could sit. Momo walked off to get drinks.

'Hello Ann.'

'Akira?'


End file.
